Chances
by triplehlover0212
Summary: Paul and Stephanie have been best friends since middle school. Everyone thinks they are perfect for each other, including them.But there's just one problem. There afraid to say something. Now in there first year at Boston University, will they tell each other how they feel. Or will the end up alone. How will it pan out
1. Chapter 1

**A/U I've been writing this with nerve damage in my left arm so if words are spelt wrong I apologize. Please Please Please review after reading it I might get another chapter out if I have enough review.**

Emotions

Paul smiled and let go a gracious sigh. Finally! He made it into college and with blossoming grades to. Begin able to average a 3.8 and football all-star in high school at Greenwich High is great.

But his friend/ brother barely made it to college with a 2.9 but hey at least he was here.

Thank God he is his roommate during college. Between his parents and Shawn they were able to get their own apartment. His other best friend is Stephanie.

GOD Stephanie she makes him feel on top of the world when they hang out. How did she manage to always put a smile on his face?

Maybe it was how she always smiled even when she felt horrible or how she smelt like vanilla ALL THE GODDAMN time.

Every time she's around he turns into a baffling idiot. There is just something about her that just makes him feel complete inside. Maybe he should tell her how he feels?

Speaking of Stephanie he better go see how she's coming along with her apartment. Hopefully Rebecca is helping her and not making out with Shawn again.

He swore he could not stop them from making out. It was down right sickening almost made him gag.

Paul placed his final box on the floor next to his bed before walking out his apartment door, locking it them walking to Stephanie's.

Meanwhile down the hall Stephanie was unpacking her final DVD collection box and organizing them and her brand new living room.

A soft smile and sigh left her mouth as she came across a picture of her best friend Paul.

She has been in love with him for as long as she could remember. She loved everything about him.

His 6'2 stature, bulging biceps. The cute little smile he gives her every time the see each other. His adorable boyish futures and close cropped haircut.

But the one thing that was the most captivating about him was his gorgeous hazel green eyes. Every time you look into them you see pure happiness and joy. He was almost never in a bad mood.

They sparkle when he talks about something or someone he loves even when he's in a joking manner. Broke from her thoughts there was a knock on the door.

Setting the DVD down she got up to answer the door. A smile broke out on her and Paul's face when they saw each other. They both leaned in and hugged each other before speaking.

"PAUL! So what did I do to get the pleasure of this wonderful visit." Paul let out a deep laugh that left butterflies in her stomach and shivers up her spine.  
"Nah you didn't do anything I was just bored so I thought that I would see if you, Rebecca, and Shawn wanted to get a quick bite to eat then go to the club tonight."

He said popping Shawn in the head while he was making out with Rebecca.

Stephanie laughed before saying, " Yeah I'm starving lets goo then we can go get our dance on at the club."

Paul smiled at the thought of him dancing and said, "Well come on then," before quickly walking toward the door.

Thanks for reading don't forget to R/R ,

Thanks K.


	2. Chapter 2: Wishful Thinking

HEY! Here's the second chapter hope you like it. I don't own anything pertaining to WWE

Chapter 2

Paul's POV

"I can't wait for tonight. Tonight is the night I tell Stephanie exactly how I feel about her *sigh* hopefully she feels the same. Now what should I wear. Hmmm HA! I found it. Tonight is going to be a good night."

Stephanie's POV

I feel really good about tonight. More like something great is going to happen. Maybe I can get Paul to dance with me? I think that's wishful thinking. Well time for me to get ready and decide what to wear.

End POV's

After Stephanie had her shower she looked at the two choices of outfits she had on her bed. The red mid-thigh dress that just barely covered her butt or a white of the shoulder shirt with leggings.

She sized up her choices before she remember one special outfit she was saving for a special night but this opportunity was way to go to pass up. Tonight was the night.

Paul on the other hand was more than ready. He had just gotten out the shower and was now making sure his beard was neatly trimmed and his nails where clean. He couldn't forget to shave that god awful armpit hair. He didn't know what it was he just hated it.

After he did all the necessary things, he went into his room and slipped on his briefs and dark jeans, when his roommate Shawn walked in and said to him, "Sooo bro are you gonna tell her how you feel tonight or wait another dreadful three years to admit it to her?" Paul finished buttoning his jeans, while smirking at Shawn and saying, "Tonight is the night bro I can feel it, I'm most defiantly gonna tell her, I just pray to God she feels the same way," After that was said the two mean finished getting dressed.

"STEPH," shouted Rebecca. "What, don't you have to finish getting dressed," She responded while adding her hooped silver earrings and studs into her second hole, while adding her bar at the top off her ear.

Rebecca walked into the bathroom and said, "I'm done just waiting on your slow ass so hurry the hell up, but that's what I want to know, what I want to know is you finally going to admit to Paul, that your head madly in love with him." She said sitting on the counter.

"I mean come on Steph you talk about him all the time, you get this idiotic grin on your face when he's around, not to mention he flirts with you all the time and you flirt back, if Shawn and I didn't know any better, we would think you two are secretly dating."

Stephanie let out a sigh as Rebecca finished and responded, "But what if he doesn't feel the way I do about him?" Rebecca pulled Stephanie into a hug and responded by saying, "Trust me, he does just go for it when the moment comes up, you won't regret it." Before letting go and walking out the bathroom leaving Stephanie in her own thoughts.

Stephanie looks into the mirror and said, "You got this, trust yourself," before walking out the bathroom.

After everyone finished getting ready they met downstairs next to Shawn and Paul's Yamaha motorcycles. Paul felt his breath leave his body as he watched Stephanie walk out the apartment building. She looked so gorgeous in her leather vest, jeans and black knee high boots. She looked just as beautiful as he dreams at night.

As Stephanie raised her head to look where she was walking, she felt her jaw drop as she looked at Paul standing there in his red plaid- flannel shirt unbuttoned with his white V-neck tee and his leather jacket over his flannel. How could guy make a pair of jeans look so sexy with his red J's.

"Wow, Steph you look gorgeous tonight but then again you always do." He said whispering the last a part under his breath. Stephanie blushed and said, "Thanks you look handsome tonight, Now let's head to Rush, I'm ready to dance all night."

Everyone laughed and hoped on the bikes. Stephanie rode with Paul and Rebecca with Shawn. The two took the girls to the club where they planned to have the time of their life and well Paul, he planned on changing his and hopefully Stephanie's life forever.


	3. Chapter 3: About Damn Time

**A/U: finally got the chapter out my arm is still f'd up but I had one of my friends help me type it so thanks to my friend/boyfriend for typing it so don't for get to R/R**

* * *

Chapter 3

Stephanie felt a chill run up her spine as the loud music blasted through her ears.

Paul, who was slowly walking behind Steph, had finally made up his mind how he was gonna tell Stephanie how he feels about her.

His thoughts where broken by someone calling his name. He looked down to see her gorgeous baby blue eyes staring at him.

"Paul can we go get something to drink before we start to dance." A soft smile appeared on Paul's face at the thought of dancing with Stephanie.

"Yeah sure Steph, lets go." As Stephanie and Pual started walking, Stephanie felt a warm but soft hand on her lower back.

She looked back down, near her back to see Paul's strong but still very soft hand on her back.

As heat rushed to her cheeks she and Paul slowly made there way over to the bar where the order to shots of Vodka and four cokes and rum.

After Paul, Stephanie, Shawn and Rebecca drank there drinks and talked for a while, Stephanie started to get restless.

"Becca let's get the boys to dance with us."

Rebecca just smiled at Stephanie before whispering in Shawn's ear. Shawn gave Rebecca a smile before getting up with her and walking to the dance floor.

Stephanie smiled over at Paul, who currently was really paying anyone no kind of attention what so ever.

Paul who was taken from his thoughts by someone flicking his ear, he quickly moved his head in that direction.

"Sooo… Pauly you going to dance with me tonight or just sit here by your lonesome self."

Paul let out a soft chuckle that makes her heart flutter just as fast as a butterfly does when fly.

" I guess I can spare you a dance just let me run to the restroom really quick and I will be right back."

Stephanie smiled brightly as Paul placed a kiss on her cheek before going to the bathroom.

Paul quickly ran to the bathroom where he looked into the mirror at his own face and mentally said,

"Ok Paul you can do this just go with the flow and everything should go just as smooth as you want it to."

Paul walked out of the clean bathroom towards Stephanie, before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

Stephanie felt on top of the word in Paul's arm.

His arms were so soft and warm nothing felt so good to her before.

Nothing ever made her feel so safe than being in his arms while dancing.

Her thoughts were broken by hearing slow song come on.

Automatically she decided to pull away so Paul wouldn't feel uncomfortable. As soon as she pulled away she was quickly pulled back into his arms.

She looked up at Paul and smiled at the way his eyes glimmered at her along with the flashing lights.

Paul stare into her magnificent eyes and suddenly felt a rush of confidence flood his entire body as she laid her head on his muscular chest.

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they softly swayed to the smooth melody of Usher.

This was it this was the moment he was waiting for it was perfect.

Paul leaned down closer to her ear and whispered the sweet words of, "I love you with everything in me."

Stephanie's head shot off Paul's shoulder as the sweetest words were whisper in her ear.

She stared into his eyes and said "Paul I love you too, more than anything."

Paul let a megawatt smile show on his face before he slowly leaned down and kissed her on her round plump lips.

As Shawn and Rebecca danced, Shawn decide to look over at Paul and Stephanie and gave a huge ass grin to Rebecca.

"Becca look at Paul and Stephanie I think they finally did it."

Rebecca looked over to where Paul and Stephanie were and gave a loud squeal at the sight of them basically making out on the dance floor.

"About damn time they got together I mean damn." Rebecca and Shawn smiled at each other and continued to dance the night away.

Finally they had came to the senses and got together. Lets hope it stays that way.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review thanks for reading, K.**


End file.
